Late Night Wanderings
by Sovrani
Summary: James Adams woke up at 3am, tired, grumpy and busting for a pee... Contains mature content and a bit of swearing. Don't say I didn't warn you. Oneshot, not sure about the genre, R&R.


**Disclaimer:** James and the other characters from CHERUB belong to Robert Muchamore.

**A/N:** This popped into my head at about 11:30pm while I was trying to get to sleep. Instead of risking forgetting it, I decided to write it down. It's not my best work, for the obvious reason that I was half-asleep when I wrote it, but meh.

This is set somewhere between Man vs Beast and Mad Dogs, and contains mature content and teensy bit of swearing.

* * *

**Late Night Wanderings**

James Adams woke up at 3am, tired, grumpy and busting for a pee.

He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom adjoining his room, and got halfway to the toilet before remembering that his was blocked, and unless he wanted to wake up with toilet water all over his floor, he should find a different one.

He left his room and stood there blankly, wondering where to go. Preferably somewhere close. Kyle would be the obvious choice, because he was right across the hall, but he had gotten into the annoying habit of locking his door at night, and James didn't have the key.

He considered Dana, but gave over after realising she was three floors up and he couldn't be bothered walking that far. Lauren was on the other side of the building. Bruce was just upstairs, but no doubt his door was locked too, and probably wouldn't appreciate being woken up and would kindly repay James' efforts with an arse-kicking and other tangled threats. That left Kerry.

They weren't exactly on speaking terms, but James knew that old habits die hard, and Kerry had a habit of keeping a spare key in the potted plant by her door. She was only down the hall and James really needed to use the toilet, so he figured what the heck and started walking.

He found the key easily enough, but the difficult thing was getting it into the keyhole without making too much noise. He managed it after a few moments, and eased the door open carefully. He stuck his head around the doorjamb to make sure he hadn't woken her, and when he decided that the coast was clear, he stepped into her room and shut the door as quietly as he could.

Once inside, James inhaled deeply. The room smelt entirely of Kerry. She hated his guts, and he was going out with Dana now, but he still found almost everything about Kerry was just so sexy. A little flick of her hair could get him drooling, and James knew that it was an irritating and obvious weakness.

He tiptoed past her bed and into her bathroom, closing the door to try not to wake her. He even went as far to put some extra toilet paper into the bowl as to soften the noise. It wasn't just out of politeness; Kerry hated him and wouldn't appreciate being woken up by anybody at three in the morning, and anybody who did would expect a few bruises and a headache the next time they woke up.

James thought about flushing, but didn't, and decided to save washing his hands for when he got back into his own room. He tiptoed out of the bathroom, but paused by Kerry's bed.

James had stayed the night on her couch on several occasions in the past, and every time he had, he had enjoyed watching Kerry sleep. She always curled up into a ball and hugged her pillow, with her blankets pushed around her waist. And now, he stood to admire her, watching her slowly breathe in and out.

'James…' Kerry mumbled.

James almost had a heart attack, fearing that he had woken her and was in for some grave injuries. But he soon realised that Kerry was still asleep.

'James…' she said again, twitching slightly. 'Oh, James…'

James felt a grin coming on as he got some idea of what she was dreaming about. What were the odds of this happening the night after his toilet broke?

'James…' Kerry moaned again, and James started feeling a little embarrassed.

To his horror, the hand that had been resting on her pillow slowly slid under the blankets, and Kerry made a few more interesting noises.

'James!' she said, slightly louder, and James felt his face redden. He was rooted to the spot, watching Kerry as she moaned his name in her sleep. After a while, she turned over again, smiling slightly, still sleeping.

James released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Then he got out of the room as fast as he could, locked the door again and replaced the key in the pot plant. Then he ran down to the hall and knocked on Kyle's door.

'Kyle!' he hissed. 'Come on, get up, you lazy turd…'

The door opened, and Kyle blinked at him blearily. 'James? What the hell? It's three in the morning.'

James pushed past him and dumped himself on Kyle's couch.

'What do you want?' Kyle asked sleepily, perching himself on his bed.

'I just went into Kerry's room.'

'Why?'

'Remember how my toilet broke yesterday?'

Kyle tutted. 'You just want an excuse to finger her in her sleep.'

James was appalled. 'I'd never do that, and you know it!'

'Who are you trying to convince?'

'Yeah, well, _I_ didn't finger her in her sleep.'

Kyle looked at him blankly.

'She was dreaming,' James explained, feeling uncomfortable. 'And she started… well, she… she said my name a load of times.'

'You mean…?'

'Yeah.'

Kyle looked at him carefully, and James bit his lip.

After a while, Kyle hooted gleefully.

'That sure would boost your ego, wouldn't it?' he laughed. 'Walking in on a girl touching herself?'

'I need some advice!' James said worriedly. 'Does this mean she still fancies me?'

Kyle shrugged. 'The subconscious often does things that the conscious mind doesn't. Who knows?'

'I need to know!'

'I'm not exactly an expert on stuff like this,' Kyle said, clearly irritated.

'Right, how many girls have you had moaning your name while they slept?' James snapped back.

'Zero, as far as I know,' Kyle said icily. 'Especially considering I'm _gay_.'

'Well, ever walked in on a _guy_ moaning your name?'

Kyle smiled. 'That'd be the day.'

James suddenly realised that the conversation had got rather awkward.

'Yeah… well…'

'Well, what?'

'Nothing.'

There was silence, but only until James decided to break it. 'When did you realise that you were gay?'

Kyle thought about it for a moment. 'I guess I was about twelve.'

James whistled. 'And before that?'

'I guess I was attracted to guys, but I just didn't realise it. Then one day some fifteen year-old told me off for staring at him in the shower, and called me a queer. I think I realised then.'

'Jeez.'

'Yeah.'

They sat there in awkward silence for what felt like the longest time. Then Kyle grinned.

'Ever tried experimenting with a guy?'

James felt his face reddening. 'No.'

'Want to?'

James looked up. Kyle was known for his constant wind ups, but nobody had ever bothered calling his bluffs. They were always met with a _Shut up, Kyle_ or some rude name-calling. James decided that, though Kyle was probably joking, it was high time that somebody got him back.

'Yeah, sure,' James said.

Kyle laughed and patted the space beside him on his bed. 'Step right up, little man.'

James awkwardly crossed the room and sat across from Kyle. Kyle leaned forwards and kissed his cheek.

He moved back again. 'I'm moving nice and slow for you. Usually I'd be all over a guy.'

He leaned in again and this time kissed him on the lips. James thought that he'd be totally grossed out, but he found that he actually enjoyed it.

Kyle sat back again and grinned. 'Enough for you?'

'I'm not as innocent as you think, Kyle,' James retorted.

'Really?' Kyle smirked.

Then their lips joined again, and their mouths were opening, and their tongues were battling for control. Kyle, as the more experienced boy, won, and roughly pushed James down on the bed.

Too shocked and overcome by pleasure to be appalled at what he was doing, James pulled his arms over Kyle's back, which was covered by a singlet. Soon enough, both their shirts were on the floor, and Kyle was trailing kisses down James' neck and chest. He continued kissing, down his chest and stomach, past his navel and then…

'Jesus!' James gasped. 'Don't do that!'

Kyle's only response was to hook his thumbs around the waistband of James' boxers and pull them off and onto the floor.

'Shiiiiit…' James hissed as he felt Kyle's tongue on him again. His whole body was rigid and all he could do was grip the sheets and try not to scream. 'How…? I mean, just, when-?'

'I've done this before, if that's what you mean,' Kyle said, before descending upon him again. He moved up and down, and James clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip.

This went on for a little longer, but then Kyle decided to pick up the pace. He moved faster and faster, until James couldn't hold it in any more. Kyle felt the younger boy shudder and quickly moved up again to silence his scream with a long kiss.

James was panting and his face was red when he pulled away.

Kyle smirked. '"I'm not as innocent as you think, Kyle,"' he mimicked.

'I'm not, though!' James insisted.

'Not anymore,' Kyle said, sitting up and kissing him again.

James pushed him off gently and made a face. 'My dick was just in your mouth.'

'So?'

'You just kissed me.'

Kyle gave him a blank look. 'And?'

James avoided the question. 'How did I taste?'

'I've had worse,' Kyle said, rolling off the bed and retrieved his singlet from the floor, throwing James' t-shirt to him as he did.

James watched as Kyle pulled his singlet back on. 'So what happens now?'

Kyle shrugged and wandered into the bathroom. 'I dunno. I suppose you go back to your room and spend some time playing with yourself. Then we'll both fall asleep and wake up bright and early for training in the dojo.'

'I mean, with us,' James said, feeling a little silly.

'There's no _us_, James,' Kyle said, pouring out a small glass of mouthwash. He threw it back, gurgled, and spat. 'It was a one-night thing.'

'Yeah, but…' James said, drifting off.

'Look,' Kyle rinsed out the glass and returned it to his shelf. 'You've made it pretty clear that you're not exactly a fan of gays. You wanted to do this because you felt like experimenting. Besides, I value you too much as a friend to want to go out with you and risk breaking up.'

'Kyle, mate, you just gave me head.'

'Nobody needs to know, right?' Kyle put a hand on his shoulder. 'If you ever feel like trying something new again, you know where to find me. But for now, I think you should go back to bed.'

When James didn't move, Kyle lifted him up, marched him to the door, and pushed him out. 'Goodnight James.'

Then he pulled the door closed, leaving James out in the middle of the hallway, shirtless, feeling cold and confused and somewhat disturbed.

* * *

**A/N:** You have permission to vomit or throw stuff at me.

I tried to keep everyone in character. The only exceptions would be Kerry (It's never been specified in the books if she has raunchy dreams) and James (I doubt he'd be that keen on experimenting). But in any case, I hope I kept the OOC-ness toned down and made it as believable and IN-character as possible. If that IS actually possible.

Review?


End file.
